


8813

by ChickenXD



Series: NSFW papaisa [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa gets adventurous one night.... things go pretty damn well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	8813

**Author's Note:**

> how old isa is is up to you tbh but it's inspired from a papaiwa art...  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=45180241&page=55  
> i mean isa wouldn't have changed his name if ryuuji didn't die, so

“What is this about, Isa-kun?”

“…You’ll see.”

Isa carefully guided Ryuuji as they walked down the hallway of the dormitory. Ryuuji was blindfolded with a black cloth, but he didn’t seem bothered about it.

“Why do you need to blindfold me, Isa-kun?” he asked casually. “Wouldn’t it be easier for you if I can see where I’m going?”

“There’s something I want to show you.” Isa maneuvered Ryuuji away from a plant– “It’s a surprise, sensei.”

“Ooh? How exciting!”

They arrived at Isa’s room, at the end of the hallway, and he quickly unlocked the door to let Ryuuji in. It would be troublesome if he gets caught, after all –

“Where are we, Isa-kun?”

“It’s my room.” Isa locked the door and closed the latch, “Please give me a second.”

“What’s with this surprise, though? It’s not my birthday or anything.”

He pulled a chair and placed it in the middle of the room, then guided Ryuuji to it. “Please sit here, sensei.”

“Alright, alright.” Ryuuji sat down on as he turned his head around, as if trying to look around the room through his blindfold. “Are you going to take these off soon, Isa-kun?”

Isa remained silent as he took some lube, a bunch of ropes and handcuffs out of his drawer. It sure is convenient that Ryuuji couldn't see a thing –

“Think about it, this is the first time I've been in your room, right, Isa-kun?”

“...Unless that one time you carried me here because I fell asleep in the lab counts, yes.”

He quickly brought both of Ryuuji's hands behind the chair, and handcuffed them. Ryuuji now seemed to show a bit of concern as he could feel the metal on his wrist and the feeling of ropes on his foot. 

“What are you doing, Isa-kun?”

“Tying you to the chair.” Isa was tightening a knot around Ryuuji's right ankle, “It's part of the surprise.”

Ryuuji stopped asking questions after that. He still looked around, although Isa was pretty sure he couldn't see a thing, but that aside, he was silent.

He opened his wardrobe while taking off his pants and shoes, and pulled out a pair of thigh high stockings. It hadn't been easy to find one that fits him, and even he had to stretch this one a lot in order to get to wear them properly. He had to sit down on the bed and carefully slip into them as to make sure they didn't tear. 

Next, from under his bed, he took out a pair of red heels and put them on. The heels made loud knocks on the ground every time he took a step, which was... a bit annoying, since Ryuuji would be able to tell where he was. 

Anyway. 

He walked over to Ryuuji and sat down on his lap – Ryuuji was had already. He tilted his head up to 'look' at Isa, and Isa gently cupped his cheek. 

“Can you take off the blindfold now?”

Isa placed a light kiss on his lips, teasing him. “Be patient, sensei.”

“But I want to see how you look,” Ryuuji sighed. “I bet you look really, really cute right now.”

“You're not wrong.” Isa started to unbutton Ryuuji's red shirt, and loosened his tie. Ryuuji remained silent, as if waiting in anticipation. 

Once the third button came off, Isa put his hands on Ryuuji's chest, and he could feel Ryuuji shiver. Seems like he's a lot more sensitive when he can't see anything. Isa tugged on Ryuuji's tie, forcing him to lower his head so Isa could easily whisper into his ear. 

“I want to ride your dick, sensei,” Isa whispered, and he felt Ryuuji's dick jerk up. “But you're not allowed to see or touch me.”

“Being a tease, aren't you, Isa-kun?”

“I'll take off your blindfold after that, don't worry.” Isa moved his hand to cover one of Ryuuji's nipples – “And then you can do whatever you want with me.”

That being said, Isa got off Ryuuji's lap and knelt down on the floor. Ryuuji's dick sure looked constrained in his pants –

He undid the fly and took out Ryuuji's dick out of his briefs. 

“You're eager, sensei,” Isa remarked before taking the whole length into his mouth.

Ryuuji let out a surprised groan as he suddenly felt the warmth of Isa's mouth around his dick. Isa carefully grazed his teeth along the length while sucking bit by bit –

“Damn, you're getting good at this, Isa-kun.”

He desperately wanted to run his fingers through Isa's fluffy hair, only to remember the handcuffs; wanted to see Isa knelt on the ground, sucking his dick, only to be reminded of the blindfold. He had to be satisfied with his imagination of Isa, down on his knees, his head between Ryuuji's thighs, sucking —

“You're gonna pay for this, Isa,.” 

Isa only hollowed out his cheeks and continued sucking, allowing the dick to touch the back of his throat. He could see that Ryuuji was biting his lower lip, trying to contain his moans. He could taste some precum leaking out of Ryuuji's dick now –

He pulled away, earning a dissatisfied moan from Ryuuji. 

“That’s too quick, Isa-kun.”

“I don’t want you to come just yet,” Isa replied as he opened the bottle of lube and applied some around Ryuuji’s dick. He then stood up and slowly positioned himself to sit down - 

He let out a moan as Ryuuji’s dick slowly entered his ass. It’s so big and it always seemed to just stretch him right as it moves deeper and deeper - 

He slowly lowered himself, and let out gasps as Ryuuji's dick got deeper. Isa rested his hand on Ryuuji's shoulder for support, but soon he found himself holding tightly onto Ryuuji, frantically gasping and moaning. 

They'd done this a few times already, but it always felt different every time. It still always felt like Ryuuji's dick was too big, like it was going to split him open, and it always felt strangely good. 

“Sensei,” he whimpered, “Sensei, it feels so good. I'm going to come...”

Goodness, Ryuuji quietly thought. He couldn't see anything, but just the thought of Isa sitting on his dick and coming was fueling his imagination. Isa felt so warm and tight, and he was moaning so shamelessly next to Ryuuji's ear – 

Isa bit down on Ryuuji's shoulder and let out a long, loud moan as they both came. 

It was quick, but in that moment it felt like they had fused and burst, and it was a wonderful feeling. 

Ryuuji could feel the warm come soaking through his shirt as Isa kissed him deeply. He could hear Isa's erratic breaths, could feel their warmth – Isa felt so close, so intimate. Ryuuji wanted to hold him, enjoy the moment, but his hands were tied and Isa had already got ip. 

He then felt a hand, slowly lifting his blindfold. 

 

“I thought you were never going to take off the blindfold, Isa-kun!”

Isa remained silent as walked behind the chair. A few seconds later, Ryuuji felt the handcuffs come off and he quickly stretched his arms. Isa did a quick work untying the ropes before he walked over to the bed. 

Ryuuji noticed then, that the boy was naked waist down, with nothing on but a pair of black stockings and red heels. 

“Where did you get those from, Isa-kun?”

Isa shrugged, “Does it matter?”

“Not really.” Ryuuji finally stood up, hastily zipped up his trousers, and walked to Isa. Isa took a few steps back as Ryuuji got closer to him before sitting on the bed. Ryuuji gently cupped Isa's cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead, and then let his hands slide down to grab Isa's ass. 

“You've been so, so bad, Isa, my boy,” he whispered. “I think you deserve some disciplinary action.”

“Please do, sensei,” Isa boldly said – “sensei”, Ryuuji always liked feeling in power. “Make sure your boy doesn't do anything nasty.”

Ryuuji slid down his hands to slip into Isa's stocking, earning a surprised gasp. 

“You look so pretty in these,” Ryuuji sighed, “Kinda makes me want to take off all your other clothes.”

“Would you like that?” Isa took off his tie and threw it on the ground, and then took off his vest. He was about to start unbuttoning his shirt when Ryuuji suddenly grabbed his hands and pushed him down on the bed. 

“Later,” Ryuuji whispered, and Isa could feel Ryuuji's warm lips on his. 

Something about the way Ryuuji kisses always turned Isa on. He kisses are sloppy yet passionate, all teeth and tongue, as if seeking to take control - which usually isn't a problem, save for when they steal kisses in the lab and Isa suddenly finds himself with a boner. 

“Turn around,” Ryuuji said between their kisses, “and get on all fours.”

Isa obediently did as Ryuuji said. He put his hands on Isa's ass and gave a firm squeeze, and he could hear Isa gasp. There was still a bit of cum leaking out of his asshole onto his inner thighs–

Ryuuji leaned over and licked some of the cum on Isa's ass. It tasted... strange, at best – he couldn't quite describe the taste, but it was a tad bitter. 

“Sen... sensei,” Isa moaned, “Don't do that, sensei. I didn't clean myself properly...”

“Well, I'm bound to get you dirty anyway,” Ryuuji said before he continued to lick. 

It felt so filthy but pleasurable – Isa could feel Ryuuji's warm tongue probing at his asshole, as if trying to get into him. It's bloody filthy and nobody should be putting their mouths there, but Isa had nothing to complain about. It felt so good, so overwhelming. Ryuuji soon moved to lick on the cum dripping onto Isa's inner thigh – Isa is always so vulnerable there, so sensitive. There wasn't too much area to cover, though, thanks to the stocking.

“You like that, don't you, you filthy little boy?” Ryuuji got on the bed so that he was on top of Isa, one of his hands still on Isa's ass. Isa wanted to turn around, but he was quickly distracted when he felt Ryuuji's hand slipping into his stocking. 

“Please don't take it off, sensei.”

“Why not?” Ryuuji ran his tongue over Isa's nape, eliciting a loud moan from the boy. His other hand moved to grab Isa's dick, now dripping with precum –

“Don't come until I tell you to,” Ryuuji whispered, “Can you do that, Isa?”

“But sensei–”

“You said I can do whatever I want with you after you ride my dick.”

Isa could only sigh in frustration. Ryuuji bit down on Isa's shoulder and started sucking there – it would leave a mark in the morning, but who cares? Let everyone know Isa belongs to someone. 

“Turn around,” Ryuuji ordered as he got up. Isa did as told – he laid on the bed on his back, his dick hard and dripping now, exposed to the cold air. Ryuuji took off his heels and they soon lay forgotten on the floor as he placed his hands on Isa's thighs –

“You're so beautiful, Isa.”

He couldn't ask for more – Isa, spread out on the bed under him, panting in desperate need, his dick wet and swollen, his eyes half-lidded, lust blown. Ryuuji grabbed it and brushed his hand over the tip, and Isa quickly moved his hand to cover his face. 

“Don't jerk me off if you don't want me to come!”

“Sorry, didn't mean to.

“But this is no good, Isa-kun,” Ryuuji whined, “You blindfolded me, so now I want to see your face when you come. Don't cover your face like that.”

“I...” Isa removed his hand, “I'm... I'm sorry.”

“Let's make sure you don't do that again.”

Ryuuji got up, and took the rope that was mindlessly thrown on the floor. Isa only watched as Ryuuji brought his hands together and tied them to the headboard. Isa's head was now between his arms, his legs spread out on the bed. Ryuuji took off Isa's glasses and placed them on the bed –

Ryuuji slowly unbuttoned Isa's shirt, running his hand over every inch of skin he could touch. All the buttons came undone, and Ryuuji bowed down his head to lick Isa's chest, and he could feel the boy tremble beneath him.

“Sensei...” Isa moaned, “Sensei, please just fuck me already.”

“Well, maybe if you ask for it nicely.” 

Isa could only moan in protest – his body was ready, and he just wanted to touch Ryuuji, wanted to get his dick out of his goddamn pants, wanted the dick inside him. But his hands were tied, and every time he yanked against the ropes, they painfully brushed against his wrist. 

God, it was right there – Ryuuji just had to put it in him. 

“Sensei,” Isa could hear his voice tremble, “Kawara-sensei, please, make me fly.”

 

“Hnngh...”

“Isa,” Ryuuji ran his hand thru Isa's hair, “Isa, does it hurt?”

Isa's body tensed up, his ass tightly wrapped around Ryuuji's dick. He was biting his lower lip, trying to not scream –

Because, god, it felt so perfect, so satisfying. Maybe it was all the buildup and anticipation that made it feel better than when he was riding Ryuuji's dick –

“I'm fine,” Isa muttered, as if afraid to speak and losing control. He bucked his hips, trying to push himself to Ryuuji, but there was only so much he could do with his hands tied.

“You're perfect,” Ryuuji whispered, “It's alright. I'll try to be more gentle, okay?”

That said, Ryuuji carefully pushed himself deeper inside Isa. Isa is so warm, so tight –

Isa was moaning before, but now he was just trying to hold it, his heels dug deep into the mattress. 

Ryuuji didn't like seeing that. He wanted to fuck Isa, break that composure he always shows around others, see him for what he really is. He wanted Isa to show this to nobody but him, and him alone –

Ryuuji pushed in all the way, and he could see Isa was writhing, needy. He leaned over to give Isa a kiss, earning a sloppy kiss from Isa, who was trying to hold his orgasm. 

“Can I come now, sensei?”

“Not yet.”

“Hurry up,” Isa bucked his hips, trying to encourage Ryuuji, “I can't... hold it anymore.”

“Think of it as your punishment for being so bad earlier.” 

Ryuuji started moving, getting a moan or gasps from Isa that grew louder every time.

“Sensei,” Isa was sobbing, “Sensei, deeper, please.”

It felt like his body was about to burst at anytime and Ryuuji was anchoring him, holding him together. Ryuuji couldn't help but be amazed at how he was able to get Isa into this hot, wet, writhing mess –

“I'm coming, Isa,” he whispered. Isa was beautiful, his face twisted in desire, his small mouth gasping for air, moaning out his name –

Isa tilted his head back in a silent scream as they both came, and he could swear he saw stars. 

“Sensei, it's so wet,” he moaned, “You're so wet and warm, sensei.”

More. More of this...

Ryuuji kept his hands on Isa's waist as he continued to push – he was losing himself in the pleasure. Isa was screaming now, crying out his name frantically. 

“Sensei,” he cried, “Sensei, it feels so good...”

 

“Are you asleep, Isa-kun?”

Isa mumbled something incoherent. Ryuuji only smiled as he mussed Isa's hair lovingly –

“Was I too rough? I'm sorry.”

“It's fine,” Isa mumbled. “But if I can't walk tomorrow, I'm telling everyone it's because of you.”

“There are already rumors going around, so I guess it won't hurt to do that.”

“Stay here for tonight, sensei.” Isa tugged on Ryuuji's sleeve lazily, “I'm sure you don't want to go home looking like that.”

Isa wasn't wrong – his shirt and pants were stained with cum, and he had nothing else to change into. 

“I still have to change into something, you know.”

“There's a washing machine downstairs,” Isa mumbled, “You can take it there. It'll be done overnight.”

“Are you suggesting I go downstairs naked?”

“I'm sure you can wear one of my shirts.”

“I'll do that after I clean you up, then.”

Isa was a mess – there were some scratch marks around his wrist, there was cum pooling on his abdomen, and his hair was messed up. Well, not like the same can't be said for Ryuuji.  
“...towels are in the bathroom.”

Ryuuji walked over to the bathroom, took one of the towels, and soaked it with warm water. He made sure to quickly clean himself up first before walking outside –

“Isa-kun?”

Isa was curled up in the bed, facing away from Ryuuji. Ryuuji gently tried to turn him around, but Isa instinctively slapped his hand away and curled back to sleep. 

“Come on, I need to clean you up.”

Isa let out something resembling a grunt without moving. 

“Oh well,” Ryuuji thought, and laid down next to Isa to sleep.


End file.
